Moments
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Él no puede seguir viviendo sin su ángel, sin su luz, sin la persona que más ama en este mundo. Y decide terminar con el dolor, decide reencontrarse con ella, aunque para eso, deba enfrentarse a aquel abismo. Song Shoot basado en la hermosa canción de One Direction, 'Moments'


_Cierro la puerta, apago la luz__  
__Quiero estar contigo, quiero sentir tu amor__  
__Quiero estar sentado a tu lado, no puedo ocultar esto__  
__A pesar de que lo he intento__.__  
__El corazón late más fuerte, el tiempo se me escapa__  
__Manos temblorosas tocan la piel, que hace esto más difícil__  
__Y las lágrimas caen por mi cara_

Miro fijo hacia abajo, hacia ese punto final. Me convezo a mi mismo de que será mejor, de que el dolor se irá.

Respiro hondo nuevamente, y cierro los ojos. Quizás así será más fácil. Quizás así no sentire el dolor.

_Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día más,__  
__Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás.__  
__Sabes que yo seré tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser__  
__Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento, en el tiempo__  
__Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir, antes de que me dejes hoy_

Siento como otro espasmo de dolor me recorre todo el cuerpo, devolviendome el horrible recuerdo de aquella noche.

'Ella ya no está contigo' me susurra mi interior, y suelto otro sollozo.

Pienso en mi familia, mis amigos. ¿Llorarán por mí? Sé que lo harán, pero eso no importa.

Porque mi vida sin ella, simplemente no es vida.

_Cierr la puerta, tiro la llave__  
__No quiero ser recordado, no quiero ser visto__  
__No quiero estar sin tí. Mi mi juicio se nubló como el cielo de esta noche.__  
__Las manos son silenciosas, las voces están entumecidas__  
__Trato de gritar a todo pulmón, pero hace esto más difícil__  
__y las lágrimas caen por mi cara_

Tomo coraje, y vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Nada cambió. La gente sigue caminando por la calle. Riendo, besando, viviendo.

No tienen idea del dolor que siento, y nunca lo entenderían.

'Fue un idiota' dirán muchos. Tampoco me importa, porque ellos nunca sabrán lo que era vivir de esa manera.

Lo que era vivir sin mi sol , sin mi pequeño ángel.

_Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día más,__  
__Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás.__  
__Sabes que yo seré tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser__  
__Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando en por momento, en el tiempo__  
__Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir, antes de que me dejes hoy_

'Deberías haberla cuidado mejor. Deberías haberle dicho cuánto la amabas' me vuelvo a susurrar para mí mismo, sigo torturandome, convenciendome de que todo esto fue mi culpa.

Ella se fue, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nunca más volveria a ver su sonrisa por la mañana, sus hermosos pozos de chocolate.

Nunca más volveria a sentir su mano cálida junto a la mía, ni sus labios pegados a mi boca.

Nunca más volveria a escuchar sus dulces 'te amo'.

Nunca más.

_Destellos de luz en mi mente, regresan a aquel momento.__  
__Cuando jugabamos en la calle, pateando pelotas con mis pies._

El recuerdo de aquel último día vuelve a asomar detrás de mis parpados, y siento cómo mi corazón pide a gritos un descanzo.

La veo nuevamente, recuerdo esos últimos segundos.

Recuerdo su risa cuando la tomé por la cintura y la abracé con fuerza.

Recuerdo la forma en la que se separó de mí, y corrió lejos, invitandome entre risas a que la alcance.

Y también recuerdo su cara de terror al ver ese coche acercarce a ella a una velocidad impresionante.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, y siento el impacto.

Escucho los gritos, sus gritos.

La veo allí, tendida en la acera, sangrante.

Me oigo a mi mismo rogandole que se quede conmigo, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, rezandole a Dios para que no me la quite.

No me oyó.

_Se entumecen mis pies, que permanecen cerca del borde__  
__Hay una pila de mi ropa al final de tu cama._

_Mientras siento que caigo, pretendo que todo esto fue una broma._

Tengo frio. El helado aire de invierno congela mis huesos, y mi corazón.

Ya he vivido lo suficiente.

Ya he sufrido lo suficiente.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente no soportan un segundo más lejos de ella.

Balanceo mis adoloridos pies cerca del abismo, y respiro profundamente.

'No más dolor. Volver a estar junto a ella' Es todo lo que pienso mientras me lanzó desde lo alto de aquel edificio.

_Sabes que yo seré tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser__  
__Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando en este momento, en el tiempo__  
__Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir, antes de que me dejes hoy_

Una luz blanca, cegadora.

Un tunel interminable.

Un largo camino hacia el final.

Siento el golpe, y luego, el silencio.

'No deberías haberlo hecho, Edward' Escucho SU voz, y siento que mi corazón vuelve a latir.

'No podía vivir un segundo más sin tí' Le respondo con la verdad.

'Lo sé' levanto la vista, y me encuentro a mi hermoso ángel frente a mí.

'Te amo' Necesitba decirselo de nuevo, saber que ella me oía.

'Y yo te amo a tí' Me responde antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus suaves manos y tocar levemente mis labios con los suyos, 'y lo haré siempre'.

'No me dejes de nuevo, mi amor' le pido con angustia.

'Nunca más. Estaremos juntos por siempre' me responde.

_Sabes que yo seré tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser__  
__Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando en este momento, en el tiempo__  
__Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir, antes de que me dejes hoy_

_._

_._

**Les gusto? Si, no? :3**

**No me considero una fanática de One Direction, pero esta canción en particular, me puede. La letra, la música, cada vez que la escucho se me escapa una que otra lágrima.**

**Hoy la estaba escuchando por decimaoctava vez en el día, y se me ocurrió que podría hacer un one shoot cortito, basado en esta cancion, y aquí lo tienen.**

**Espero que les guste, y que lo disfruten.**

**Muuuchos, besos, y gracias por todo.**

**Emma**


End file.
